


The priestess of Athena

by sweetcreekbiscuit



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst and Feels, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eros Cartman, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hades Shelly, Hermes Kenny, Human Wendy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medusa Bebe - Freeform, Multi, Other characters and tags to be added, Poseidon Stan, Siren Kyle, Snakes, Sorry Not Sorry, Stan is an asshole, because why not, but it's for the sake of lore, oh and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreekbiscuit/pseuds/sweetcreekbiscuit
Summary: Wendy is a normal human. That is, if you don't mind the facts that, 1) she was raised by nymphs, 2) she has/had/ a relationship with a god and 3) she is now on her way to meet the one and only Medusa because of the seemingly impossible task given by the mischievous nymphs.—based on Greek mythology(though I added little twists to the lores) and some characters' roles in Phone Destroyerrated mature because of triggering themes, such as rape, death, etc.in short, it gets a little dark, but don't worry, things won't getthatuglyupdate: on hold for a while
Relationships: Bebe Stevens & Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick & Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick & Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a lot of research on ancient Greek lifestyle, but if you notice any mistakes, do tell me

Wendy was never afraid of magical creatures and monsters, having grown up around forest nymphs and seeing centaurs and sirens up close, but when one of the nymphs told her to go to Medusa's lair and ask her for a drop of her snakes' venom like a person would ask their neighbor for a cup of flour... She was, simply said, terrified. The gorgon was one of the most dangerous creatures out there and Wendy was just a defenseless human. It was insane.

Regardless of the nymphs assuring her that Medusa can't turn women into stone, Wendy was still hesitant. Because what if Medusa reacts negatively? What if she tries to kill her? Then her precious Poseidon would have to go in his sister's kingdom to take Wendy back. Even though that was questionable, given that they broke up _again_ three days ago because of his constant going out with that red-haired siren... What was his name again? Something with K... Kyle? Yes, that was it. A really strange name, fitting for his equally strange appearance.

Wendy decided to push those thoughts away and concentrate at her current task and the most important question. How in the Underworld was she supposed to find Medusa's lair? The nymphs explained that by simply saying that one has to go deep into the forest and wait for Medusa to find them herself.

Yep, sounds easy enough. An absolute piece of cake.

The girl groaned and cursed under her breath while she made her way in the forest, pushing aside tree branches and jumping over puddles. The only thing that cheered her up was the singing of the birds. Though after an hour of walking, she reached a somehow darker area of the woods that the birds were seemingly avoiding. There were no satyrs, no deers or small rodents and bugs in sight. Even the trees looked like they were trying to give a warning to anyone who dared to go that far.

Wendy stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to see the path she had followed, but it had vanished somehow. The girl's eyes shot wide open and she went back to look for her tracks in the dirt. Nothing. She looked around again and bit her lip anxiously.

"Okay, calm down. That's probably how Medusa welcomes her guests. Yes. That's it. No reason to be afraid." She muttered to herself and paced around. She stopped again when she heard a rustling in a nearby bush. Her hand flew straight to the belt around her waist to feel the dagger, safely tucked under her robe. "Show yourself! I-I'm not afraid of you!"

The rustling came again before a girl, seemingly around her age emerged from behind a tree and took two steps towards Wendy. She didn't look like Medusa at all - instead of snakes, her hair was perfectly normal, flowing down in front of her shoulders and behind her back in gorgeous golden curls; her skin looked pale, but not paler than most humans; her eyes were a captivating blue instead of the sickly green that the nymphs warned her about. Though Wendy's impression quickly fell apart when the stranger's upper lip curled in irritation, showing the sharp teeth underneath.

"Oh for the love of Hades! What is it again? You're coming to take revenge on your dead husband? Brother? Cousin? I'm really not in the mood for-"

"The nymphs sent me." Wendy said quickly, cutting off Medusa who didn't look pleased at her choice of timing. Though she just raised an eyebrow and nodded to allow the girl to explain. "They uh, want a drop of your venom."

"Let's say I believe you." Medusa approached the girl and took in her appearance, her eyes stopping at Wendy's hand that still covered the handle of her dagger. Medusa moved even closer, causing Wendy to flinch and take a step back, and moved her hand away, taking the dagger out in one swift motion. Wendy didn't even have time to react and take her dagger back. "Then why do you have this? And why didn't the nymphs come personally?"

Wendy froze in her place and gulped her nervousness. Her gaze flicked between the dagger and Medusa's face. She shifted her weight from leg to leg, ready to run away when Medusa finally looked up to meet her eyes and grinned.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Just tell me the truth and I'll consider letting you go."

"Um- I don't know, they just told me to come here and ask you for the venom." Wendy explained quietly and cleared her throat. "And the dagger is just... for self-defense."

Medusa stared at her for what felt like an eternity before huffing a chuckle and shaking her head.

"So what makes you think I'll give away venom that easily?"

"Well... I mean, it's just one drop? Please, they need it for a potion." Wendy navigated her trembling fingers to her belt again, but this time she took out a small vial and presented it to the gorgon to demonstrate the small amount of venom that she needed.

"No. I'm not interested." Medusa answered quickly and turned on her heels, starting to walk away. "I'm not giving away anything if you aren't going to give me something in return."

"B-but- Medusa, wait!" Wendy called out, her feet reluctantly leading her after the blonde. What do you want me to give you?"

Medusa stopped and looked over her shoulder. 

"A drop of a virgin's blood. It can be yours, but... How old are you?"

"Uh, twenty. Why?"

"Are you married?"

"No...?"

"So you're a virgin?"

"Isn't that kind of personal?"

"Yes or no. I asked a simple question, I want a simple answer."

"N-no..."

"Then I won't give you anything."

Medusa tried to walk away again, but Wendy caught up with her quickly and got in her way to stop her. 

"Please! Isn't there something else that I can do for you?"

"Now that I think about it... Yes. There is one thing." Medusa's eyes glinted as she bent down to the girl's eye level. She lifted Wendy's chin up with her index finger and lowered her voice. "I assume the nymph taught you how to play the lyre, so I need you to entertain me and my babies for... let's say, five days. Does my proposal sound appealing to you?"

Wendy nodded after a second, but her brows quirked in confusion.

"...Babies?"

"My snakes."

"Oh. I uh... Can I at least deliver a message to-"

"Poseidon? Of course you can. You're one of his lovers, aren't you?" Medusa's lips stretched in a wide semi-friendly smile as she looked over to Wendy.

" _One_ of his- What? What do you mean? How do you even know?" Wendy raised her voice and her face reddened with anger. "He doesn't have-" 

"Oh, you naïve girl..." Medusa chuckled and ran her fingers through Wendy's hair in a loving manner to which Wendy responded with an annoyed huff. "I'll call Hermes when we go to the temple."

Wendy groaned and clenched her hands into fists at the thought of Stan cheating on her. She would surely drag him straight to the Underworld when she sees him.

"Most gods are assholes, especially him. It's not something to be so angry about." Medusa said after a second, as if reading Wendy's thoughts. But even though Wendy looked like she wanted to inquire her about that, Medusa kept her mouth shut.

They walked through the forest for a while, and when they finally got the temple, the sun was already going down. Wendy looked back to the forest and much to her surprise, the path that they followed was gone, just like the one she followed into the creepy clearing. Medusa noticed her confusion and sighed.

"Athena does this so that we don't get unwanted visitors. Normally no human gets this close to the temple without getting lost on their way here... or being killed."

"Then... Why didn't you kill me?" Wendy asked, eyeing her dagger that Medusa was still holding.

"The nymphs sent you, didn't they? I don't really want to get on their bad side. And I don't kill women, so..." Medusa explained, accompanied by a light-hearted laugh which made Wendy relax her tense shoulders. "But enough about me. I didn't learn your name."

"Oh, sorry. It's Wendy."

"Well," Medusa began when they climbed the stairs to the temple and entered it. She waved her arms with a flourish as a few snakes made their way around the pillars and next to her feet. "I welcome you to Athena's temple and my home, Wendy."


	2. Athena's temple

Wendy took in her surroundings after walking through the enormous bronze double doors. The pillars inside were decorated with ivy, next to most of them there were pots with different flowers, each of them beautiful in their own way. At the far end of the main hall stood proud a tall statue of the goddess, adorned with a helmet on the head and a spear and shield in the hands, completed with an owl sitting on the right shoulder. There were also candles and plates of food around the feet of the statue. There were also chairs and a table at the right end of the hall, along with a red carpet under them. But aside from that, Wendy was more surprised by the number of snakes that slithered their way towards her and Medusa, their tongues flicking curiously at the guest.

"Don't worry, they won't bite you." Medusa murmured and bent down to caress the head of one of the snakes. Its body had quite the unusual color - a light blue that seemed to turn darker with every movement of the snake. Medusa picked it up, a fond smile playing on her lips. "That's my favorite. Her name is Cyanea. And she's really spoiled, so you better give her all the attention you can."

Wendy looked up to that particular snake that was currently wrapping her long body on Medusa's right arm and laughed nervously when two other snakes brushed across her ankles.

"Okay... I'll try to remember. And do the others have names?"

"I tried naming them, but Cyanea didn't look happy, so... No. They don't have names. Now let me show you around."

Medusa turned on her heel, her dress swaying behind her along with the long chiffon sleeves. Wendy found herself captivated by the gorgon's fluid movements and the tilt of her hips when she walked, but she quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and followed Medusa. The latter took a turn to the left side of the hall which led to a smaller one, the only light coming by numerous torches on the walls. Medusa stopped when she reached four doors at the end of the hall and opened the first one on the right. She took one of the torches and stepped in the room, beckoning Wendy to follow her. The latter complied and looked around the room while Medusa busied herself with lighting the four torches on each wall, revealing the big, but quite simple room. There was a medium-sized bed right in front of the door with a nightstand and a dresser next to it, as well as a big window, covered with white curtains on the left wall.

"Wait... So that's a temple _and_ a house?" Wendy asked after a few seconds and looked over to the blonde who just smiled in response and proceeded to show her the rest of the rooms - the kitchen and the bathroom, but the fourth room remained a mystery. Wendy's curiosity got the better of her before she could stop herself from asking another question. "And what's behind that door?"

"That's my room. I don't recommend you to go in there." Medusa explained and headed to the kitchen with Wendy trailing close behind her while Cyanea crawled down across the blonde's body and on the floor. "Do you mind giving me a hand with preparing the dinner?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! Of course!"

Wendy did her best in helping with cutting some cheese and bread, then arraging it neatly in two plates while Medusa took two cups and a bottle of wine. She waited for Wendy to finish up and take the plates, then led her to the table in the main hall where they left the items.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Herme-" Medusa began, but she was abruptly cut off by a bright light appearing next to her before Hermes materialized from it.

"Hello there!" The boy greeted with a wide smile as he stepped down and approached Wendy. "Poseidon says that- oh." He stopped in his place upon seeing Medusa, his eyebrows raising so much that they almost touched his hairline. "You and Bebe know each other?"

Wendy tilted her head in confusion upon hearing that name and looked over to the blonde girl who hissed at Hermes.

"That's Medusa for you!"

"Aw, don't frown so much, it causes wrinkles." Hermes grinned and gave a slight pinch to Bebe's- _Medusa's_ cheek. Then he turned back to Wendy. "Anyway, as I was saying, Poseidon says that he's sorry for cheating on you- we all know that he isn't- but! He wants you back."

Wendy huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, then tell him that I won't go back. It's over for good."

"Wendy, you don't want to get on his bad side, you know how he is-"

" _He_ doesn't want to get on _my_ bad side!"

"Woah there." Hermes laughed while Medusa stared unbelievingly at Wendy's boldness. "We're talking about gods here, and he's one of the main three. You know you can't turn him down like that."

Wendy clicked her tongue and averted her gaze, but still stood her ground.

"He has that siren and a bunch of other people to love and care about, so my absence won't make any difference. As I said, it's over!"

"Well... Good luck then." Hermes said, accompanied by a sigh as he turned away. "Just don't say that I didn't warn you." With that, he vanished, leaving the two girls alone again.

"That's... really not a good idea, but if you want to die..." Medusa shook her head and stepped closer to the table to pour wine in the cups in front of their seats at the two opposite sides of the table.

"I'm not planning to die!" Wendy shot back quickly and took the right seat when Medusa went to the left. "And he won't kill me. He's better than that."

Medusa huffed out a bitter laugh and took a piece of her bread.

"For how long exactly did you know him to be so sure of his character?"

"Almost six years. I think that's fairly enough to get to know someone." Wendy followed the blonde's example and started eating, her gaze lowering to her plate.

"Yep, you're definitely too naïve. It's obvious that you haven't gotten on his bad side at all." Medusa took a sip from her wine, then stared at the red liquid absentmindedly before bringing the cup to her lips again. "You better apologize to him or pray to Athena for protection. Either way, it's not going to end well."

Wendy rolled her eyes and looked up to Medusa with a half-smile, though the latter avoided eye contact.

"I'm not going to apologize. And how do you know those things anyway? Did he have a thing with you too?" Much to Wendy's surprise, Medusa stood silent and proceeded to eat. There were no witty remarks, no laughing, no signs of emotions, no nothing. Wendy just sighed and took her cup to taste the wine. "Oh, what grape was used for this? It's a little sour, but really sweet."

"Red." Medusa simply replied and Wendy groaned at her unsuccessful attempt at lifting the mood up.

The rest of the dinner passed in silence aside from the soft clinking of the wine cups on the table. When they finished, Wendy stood up, hurriedly taking the plates before Medusa had the chance to do it herself. The latter didn't really react to that. Instead she instructed Wendy that there was a lyre in the bedroom next to the dresser and that was it. Wendy nodded and took off to leave the dishes in the kitchen, then went to her new bedroom to take the lyre. When she joined Medusa again, she sat in her previous place and positioned the instrument carefully.

"I uh... I haven't played in a while, so excuse me if it's bad."

For the first time in the last ten minutes, Medusa looked up at Wendy and lifted her cup as a sign for her to start playing. Wendy took a deep breath and did just that, hesitantly at first, but gaining confidence after a while as her melody became more sure and steady. Even most of the snakes gathered around to listen along with Medusa who leaned her elbows on the table and took in Wendy's appearance. Now she looked so innocent and peaceful, completely contrasting her fierceness from the conversation with Hermes. The blonde couldn't stop the smile tugging on her lips at that thought, despite Wendy's inconsiderate question about Poseidon. But come to think of it - she couldn't have had a way of knowing what had happened if Poseidon hasn't told her. And she wasn't responsible for his behavior, so... Medusa made a mental note to not be angry at her. Instead she just drank her wine and listened to the way Wendy showed her feelings through the melody.


End file.
